


Pokeboy Experiment

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Latex, M/M, Mind Control, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: Lucas and Barry are taken by a couple of strange boys who wish to try out a new experiment of them. Will they escape or will they become their property?





	Pokeboy Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading my story. This story is based on the world created by the artist Kurttype5, so I hope that you enjoy it. Please leave a comment telling me what you thought of it.

Lucas was twisting and turning in his bed, unable to fully fall asleep. Sighting, the raven haired trainer sat up from his bed and rubbed his tired eyes as he looked around the mostly empty room of his new Villa  
“Still can’t believe that guy just gave this place to me” the boy whispered to himself as he sat up, reaching over to small table next to his bed and grabbing a small white watch and looking at the small, green screen “It’s not even eight in the morning yet. Why the hell can’t I fall as-”

 

*BEEP*

 

“Uh?” the boy wondered as his thoughts were interrupted by a small chirp coming from the watch “A message? Who the heck is sending me messages at this hour?” shrugging his shoulders, the boy pressed the buttons on the side of the device, bringing up the contact screen and highlighted the bouncing symbol “Barry?” Lucas muttered under his breath as he tapped the screen, accessing the chat page and reading what his best friend had sent him

 

Hey Lucas! How’s the new villa treating you?

 

“Hehe, ‘Pretty well, though its really empty’” he muttered as he typed

 

Well, I’m not shocked. From what I’ve seen, it's pretty big for just one kid, right?

 

“You have no idea pal” he typed out “It feels like a haunted house with how empty it is”

 

Well, you won't have to worry about that for long. I'm coming over!

 

“You are!?” he typed out happily

 

Yep. On the boat right now, so you better be ready to greet me, or else you're getting fined!

 

“Hehehe, alright pal. ‘I’ll meet you there’” he typed out, smiling slightly at his friend’s joke

 

Good! Meet at the pier around 1 this afternoon

 

“Gotcha” he typed out before shutting off the Poketch and placing it back on the table, quickly getting up from the bed and stretching, scratching the back of his head as he walked over to the closet, slipping off his pajamas and grabbing a pair of white boxers, quiklcy slipping them on. He then stopped in place, hearing a noise coming from the outside of his window. Furrowing his eyebrows, Lucas walked over to the window and grasped it, pulling it open, his eyes closing quickly as the bright light from outside blinding him for a split second. Blinking his eyes rapidly to adjust to the sun, he looked outside, seeing nothing outside except for a few rustling leaves from one of the tree “Uh, guess it was nothing…” he muttered to himself, turning around and heading back for the closet, not seeing the shadow that climbed down from the tree and quickly dashed off.

 

 

Lucas sighted as he looked out onto the ocean, resting his back on a nearby tree to cover him from the harsh sunlight of the Battle Zone’s dock area

 

“Arceus damn it, why is it so hot today?” Lucas mutterd to himself as he adjusted his beret “At least I skipped on the jacket today…” he looked around with a smile on his face, seeing all of the trainer run around the area, dashing from one place to another as they hopped around the battle facilities, but his eyes were drawn to two people who were standing in in front of one of the stands. They didn’t exactly fit in with the rest of the trainers around them, who where running around with loose fitting jackets, shorts and caps of all kinds, but these two boys were wearing something completely different. Instead of loose t shirts and jackets, they wore tight looking, shiny shirts that seemed to stick to their skin so closely that almost seemed fused to it and instead of shorts or normal pants, they were wearing shiny tights that reached down to their thighs and they were wearing no shoes at all, their bare feet exposed to the warm air of the island. But the other thing that drew Lucas’s attention was their behavior. Most of the people who visited the island where ecstatic, happy to have received an invitation, and racing around to battle the Frontier Brains, their belts jiggling with six pokeballs as they happily chatted with other trainers. But these two boys weren’t like that, they actually seemed to trying to avoid attention, turning away from any conversation and looked around nervously, grouping closer whenever anyone got close to them or tried to start a conversation and yet another thing that drew the young champions attention was the fact that, again unlike most of the trainers who walked around the area, they only had one pokeball each, and they seemed to keep a tight grip on them, as if they where scared of them being taken away.

 

“Wonder who those two are…” Lucas wondered to himself as he looked them over. They both seemed to be around thirteen, maybe even a little older, and each of them had a wild head of hair, one being a bright, golden blonde with pale skin while the other had midnight black hair and darker, chocolate skin. He couldn’t really get a good look at their faces due to them being so bunched together, though, thanks to being close, he did manage to catch a few bits of their conversation

 

“Are you sure…. We can’t afford to be wrong about this!” one of them said in a slightly panicked voice

 

“Will calm down already!?” he heard the other one growl in a low voice “For tenth time, I sent the message….-nfimred that he’s coming too, so would you please relax a little?”

 

“So, their waiting for someone to come here on the next ferry?” Lucas muttered under his breath as he turned his attention back to the sea front, the two boys’ words still in his head. Sighting, the boy laid back onto the tree and looked up, seeing a small glint in the distance, a smile forming on face as the twin drills of the S.S Spiral barreling down the rough seas fo Sinnoh, heading right towards the pier off the Battle Zone “Finally!” he exclaimed, quickly getting up from the tree and dashing off to the entrance area just as the ship came to a complete halt, the ramp lowering quickly, a small crowd of people walking off. He looked over the crowd and saw a familiar pointy blonde head of hair “Barry!”

 

“Lucas!” the blonde haired trainer shouts, dashing down the ramp, shoving people out the way, making the young champion giggle as the other passenger took tumbles “What? What’s so funny?” the trainer asked as he came to a stop in front of Lucas

 

“Hehe, its nothing Barry” the young champion said “Just never change, okay?”

 

“Uh, sure..?” the blonde boy said, confused as the two walked towards the island proper “So… What about Lunch?” the orange clad boy asked, taking a look at his Poketch

 

“Yeah, sure” Lucas said with a smile “Come on, I know a pretty good place!”

 

 

Both boys walked through the door of a large restaurant that was packed with quite a few trainers sitting in booths, all of them happily chattering away without worry

 

“Ah hello Lucas” a voice singsonged from his left, a tall waiter walking over to them “Good to see you again”

 

“Same here Jun” the young champion said to the tall woman before pointing at him and Barry “Do you have a table available?”

 

“Yeah, come on” the woman said with a smile, leading both boys to the back of the restaurant and placing down the on a table “Here you go. You want something right now?”

 

“Yeah, I want a soda pop and a plate of fries. How bout you Barry?” Lucas said as he took a seat

 

“The same thing” the hyper boy said, taking a seat right on the other side of his friend. The waiter left without another word, leaving the two former rivals alone “So, how being champion treating you?”

 

“You wouldn’t believe how tiring it is!” Lucas exclaimed as he took his beret “It’s like I’m in charge of solving almost every problem in the damn region!”

 

“Hehe, really?” Barry said with a giggle as another waiter brought them their drinks “Thanks”

 

“Yeah” Lucas said, popping his bottle open “Honestly, I expect that one of these days I’ll wake up to a call about how Fantina’s toilet is clogged and I need to go fix it”

 

“Pffft” the other boy laughed “Really? That bad?”

 

“Yeah” Lucas said, taking a sip of his soda “Honestly, sometimes it feels like I’m the only guy in these entire region who can fix problems!”

 

“Hey don’t count me out of that!” Barry complained with a grin “I did help you team Galactic, remember?”

 

“Yeah you did” the champion said, placing the bottle back on the table “You wanna take over?”

 

“Pfft, no thanks” Barry said with a giggle “Plus, I already have a job, and Wake isn’t going to let me go too easily”

 

“Wake? Crasher Wake?” Lucas asked with a look of shock on his face

 

“Yup” the boy said, pride evident in his face “He finally accepted me!”

 

“He took in as an apprentice?”

 

“Uh, not quite…” Barry said with a slight blush on his face “More like an intern…”

 

“An… an intern in a gym?” Lucas said with a small smile “So, what’s your job? Keeping the pool clean?”

 

“Yeah, that’s one of them” the blonde boy said, leaning back a bit “But I also have to make sure that the other trainers are ready for a challenger and make sure that the pools are ready for the puzzle”

 

“Doesn't sound like its that great” Lucas said

 

“Yeah, I’ll admit that it ain't the best job, but Crasher is always around to give me advice and lessons, so I’ll take it”

 

“Hehe, man I missed ya Barry” Lucas said with a smile as he saw a waiter walking towards them, a plate of fries in his hands

 

“Yeah, same here dude” Barry said as the waiter placed the plate on their table “Thanks!”

 

“Hehe” the raven haired trainer laughed, grabbing a couple of fries and popping them in his mouth “So, aside from catching up, why did you come?”

 

“Huh?” Barry wondered, stopping right in the middle of forcing down a fistfull of fries

 

“Are you here to your dad?” Lucas questioned as he threw another bit of food into his mouth “Or for the frontier itself?”

 

“Dude, what are you talking about?” Barry asked, a worried expression on his face, putting the food back on the plate “You sent me a message telling me to come here”

 

“Wait, what?” Lucas wondered, flummoxed “I-I never sent you a text asking you to come over. Y-You sent me one this morning telling me you were coming over!”

 

“I never sent you a text this morning!” Barry exclaimed, holding up his Poketch to Lucas “Look!”. The young champion did, seeing that the last message that Barry had sent him was from yesterday, with him accepting an invitation

 

“The hell?” Lucas muttered, slightly freaked out, quickly bringing up his own poketch and opening up the texting app, and taking a look “Look at mine!” he said, holding up his own for his friend to see. Barry looked at him with a strange look before reading the screen, his eyes widened in shock

 

“What the hell is going on!?” Barry exclaimed

 

“I have no idea!” Lucas said “It can’t be the thing acting up. I took it for a tune up a few days ago”

 

“Damn it!” Barry said, rubbing his temples in frustration

 

“I know!” Lucas exclaimed, looking around for a second “I don't know what’s going on, but we need to stay cal-”

 

“Lucas, what wrong?” Barry asked, seeing his friend’s gaze looking over to the other side

 

“Over there” Lucas whispered, pointing to a table a few feet away. There where the two boys from earlier, without anything on their table and just kept whispering to each other

 

“Those two?” Barry whispered back as he looked over “What about them?”

 

“I’ve seen those two before” Lucas said, his eyes never leaving the two boys “When I was waiting for you, I saw them hanging around, trying their damndest to not be noticed”

 

“Pff, with what their wearing, that is not easy” Barry grumbled “Is that all? That they were acting a bit weird?”

 

“It’s not just that, I caught a bit off their conversation too” the raven haired boy explained “They where talking about sending messages and making sure that two people were coming”

 

“But they don't have Poketches” Barry said, his eyes widening in realisation

 

“Exactly!” Lucas whispered “I think those two had something to do with this!”. Both boys nodded at each other and kept their eyes on the two, seeing that they where getting up on their feet to leave “Come on!” Lucas whispered, elbowing Barry “Follow them, I’ll leave some money to pay”

 

“Got it” Barry said, taking off behind the two latex clad boys. Giving his friend a smile, Lucas dug through his pockets and bringing out a wad of money and a pen, he quickly jotted down something on a napkin and left the money, quickly turning around and heading towards the door, holding up his Poketch and opening the texting function

 

“Barry, you there?” he said as he typed out, receiving a response a few moments later

 

Yeah I’m here. I’m still on their tail, they went in the to the alley behind the restaurant

 

“Good” the young champion typed out “Have you been able to hear anything?”

 

Yeah, they seemed to be talking about some test their supposed to be doing. I’m not sure what it is thou-

 

“Barry?” Lucas typed out. No response “Barry, you there?” again, no response “Crap!” he exclaimed, running out the door and looking around. Adjusting his hat in determination, Lucas quickly walked over to the side of the building and headed off towards the back alleys behind the establishment, stepping around Rattatas dashing around from one garbage bag to another

 

“Well that was easier than I thought it would” he heard a voice say, making his stop in his tracks “I thought we would have to make some kind of trap or something to get these two”

 

“Yeah” the voice of the other boy said as Lucas slowly creeped near the edge of the alley “Well, now we just need to get the other one. Wonder how long it will take him”

 

“Not sure” the other voice said, Lucas peeking over the side of the wall to see what was happening. Standing there where both of the boys, their back to him and between their feet, squirming around on the ground was a strange, vaguely human shaped blob of shiny red and white latex “Well, he certainly is not as impatient as this one was!” the blonde boy said as he gave the blob a kick

 

“Dude!” the other one hissed “Don’t do that! If their damaged, then we blow our chance!”

 

“Yeah, you're right. Sorry” Blondie said, the smile on his face revealing that he didn’t really mean it “But why exactly do have to do this? Doesn't the company have people for this kind of work?”

 

“Yeah, but after that idiotic scientist turned one of his partners into a test subject, we’re supposed to this on our own” the one with dark hair said, resent clear in his voice “What was that moron thinking?” 

 

“I don’t think he was honestly” Blondie said, shrugging as he walked around the blob, slapping his hand on his partners back “But, don’t worry about that. We’re actually going to the test properly, so even if it fails, we won’t be sent down to training ourselves.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you're right” the dark haired boy said, taking a few steps forward “Come on, according to this thingy he had on” he held up a small orange object “Our other target is still in there”

 

“What are you still doing with that thing?” Blondie said, giggling slightly, snatching it from his hands and throwing it over his shoulder, in the young champion’s direction “Come on, there’s a window over there”. Lucas gulped and moved forward a little more, his eyes being drawn to the object on the floor

 

“That looks familiar…” he muttered to himself as he reached over and grasped it. It was a orange Poketch, with a large crack running down the screen. Thinking back to where he had seen this, he turned around, only to be stopped dead when he saw what was on the back of it, three words that made his blood run cold. Property of Barry. Lucas looked back at the human shaped latex blob with horror in his eyes “Nononononono” he quickly dashed over, placing his hand over the figure’s chest “B-Barry, is that you?”

 

“Hmph?” he heard coming from within “Hm hmph!”

 

“It’s okay buddy, I’ll get you out of there” the young champion muttered at his bound friend, tightly gripping the rubbery film, he began tugging at it in an attempt to tear in two

 

“Hmph!” the boy within grumbled, wiggling around

 

“Barry, stay still!” the boy hissed, his hands feeling the material begin to break apart, a loud squelching noise coming from it, making the young hero wince. Finally, he peered inside and saw his friend staring right back at him, a ball gag in his mouth and his eyes shining with fear “Don’t worry buddy, I’ll get you out of the-”

 

“Oh, no you won’t” a familiar voice near him said. Lucas gulped and glanced up, seeing one the boy with dark hair standing over him, a smirk on his face and his pokeball on his face “You know, I thought I was going to have to go looking for you.”

 

“What are you talking abou-” the young boy was interrupted by the feeling of liquid running through his fingers. Quickly glancing down, Lucas saw that the latex surrounding his friend sealing itself, making him remove his fingers

 

“That’s why” the boy said a smile on his face “Once your in there, only a few people can get you out. And you are clearly not one of them”

 

“Who the hell are you!?” Lucas screamed, jumping to his feet and reaching for his pokeballs. But before he could reach his belt, the boy in front of his threw the ball in his hand straight at him, it quickly hitting his chest and quickly splating all over his chest and spreading through the rest of his body “What the hell is this stu-Hmph!” the boy grunted as the latex forced its way into his mouth and hardened into a ball gag and feeling the latex surge over his head, quikcy forming a hood. The last thing Lucas saw before everything went black was a large, gooey blue vortex appear behind the boy, only for the latex to finally cover his eyes. The boy did not give up, and began struggling against the rubber holding him down

 

“Don’t bother wasting your energy” the voice of the boy said

 

“Hmph!” Lucas growled through his gag, only to feel a strong pinching sensation on his arm. Suddenly, he was overcome by wave of lethargy and drowsiness

 

“Don’t worry Lucas” the boy said, running his hand over Lucas’ chest “I’ll see you again very soon.” With those words, Lucas fell in a deep sleep.

 

 

Lucas groaned, slowly opening his eyes as his body screamed in pain and nausea

 

“Arceus, what happened…?” he thought as he finally opened his eyes, only to be met by complete darkness “Hmph?” he mumbled, feeling something in his mouth. Still a little groggy, he ran his tongue over the object, feeling a large round sphere jammed in between his lips “Wha-What's going on…? Last thing I remember is- Shit!” his eyes widened as his memories of the previous events came back to him

 

“So, you two have finally gotten up to snuff then?” he heard a gruff voice say from in front of him, confusing him as he attempted to struggle, but his body did not react

 

“Damn it!” he thought “Whatever they put into me hasn’t worn off yet” he grunted through his gag and laid his head back slightly, feeling some kind of wall behind him

 

“Yes sir” a familiar voice said with pride evident in it

 

“It’s one of them!” Lucas realised, closing his eyes to listen more closely

 

“So, since you went out of your way to get these two, your going through with this testing then?”

 

“Yes sir. We are” the voice of the other boy said, followed by the sound of footsteps “We followed the procedure to the letter”

 

“Good” the gruff voice said “Now let’s get started and get these two out of there”. Lucas didn’t hear a single word, only the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer. Soon, he heard an extremely loud squelching noise, making his wince in pain as the ruberry bubble around him started to break apart, making his eyes hurt as a bright light assaulted them. After his eyes adjusted to the light, he glanced around, taking in everything in the room. He was inside of a large, silvery metal room, with only one door, which was at the opposite end, and the light was coming from a large, neon blue light source that were placed on the walls. His eyes soon focused on the people in front of him, both of the boys, who were dressed the same as before and a tall, broad man that seemed to be dressed in some kind of security guard uniform, with a large pair of red letters stamped on his chest

 

“Hello boy” the guard said a big smile on his face “Good to see that you woke up fine”

 

“Hmph!?” Lucas grunted, his body still not responding to him “Hmph hm hmph!”

 

“Oh be quiet boy” the guard said, walking closer to him, glaring at him and grabbing him by his chin “Now, why don’t you behave yourself like your friend over there?” the man roughly forced Lucas’ head to his left, the boy’s eyes widening at who he saw. In a very similar position to him, stood Barry, still dressed the same has he was earlier

 

“Hmph!” Lucas exclaimed through his gag, but his friend did not respond, he simply kept staring forward, his eyes strangely foggy

 

“Don’t bother trying to get a response out of him” the man said, letting go of his face

 

“Well, we were told that the control bots had a small chance of failure. Guess that what happened with this one” the blonde haired boy said, pointing at Lucas

 

“That sucks” the dark haired one grumbled “That means that he’s gonna be useless to us”

 

“Not really” the guard said with a nasty smirk on his face as he backed away from Lucas

 

“What do you mean sir?” the chocolate skinned boy asked

 

“Just watch Leo” the guard said “Boys!” he screamed, looking Lucas straight in the eye “Step forward!”. Lucas looked at him in confusion, only for fear to overtake it as he felt his body move on its own, and, Barry doing the same with the blank look on his face

 

“Hmph!?” Lucas cried around his gag, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he looked over the people who stole control away from him.

 

“See boys?” the guard said, turning away from the two gagged boys “Their both still under control. All that happened in his case” the man pointed at Lucas “Is that he’s just not quiet about it”

 

“So as long as you keep the gag on, it’ll be fine Leo” the blonde haired boy told his friend, giving him a friendly punch on his arm

 

“Well, at least I don’t have the chatty one like you do Mark” Leo answered back with a smile “The gag alone should be enough to keep him quiet”

 

"So, now that their awake, should we get started with this?” the guard asked. Both boys looked at each other before nodding “Good. Then we start by getting rid of the unnecessary crap”

 

“What is he talking about?” Lucas thought as the the dark skinned boy, Leo walked up to him, his friend doing the same for Barry

 

“Alright companion” the boy said in a commanding tone “Remove those clothes right now”. Lucas glared at the boy in front of him, as his body once again began moving on its own. He unzipped his black vest, throwing it to the floor, same with his T-shirt and quickly kicked off his shoes “Good. Keep going boy”

 

“Hmph!” Lucas growled as his hands went to his waist and grasped the side of his jeans and quickly pulled them down, leaving him in nothing but his boxers and white socks, which he reached down and pulled off his feet in a second

 

“Very good boy” Leo said, walking closer to Lucas’ body “Only one piece to go~”

 

“No! I won’t do this for you!” Lucas screamed in head, his slamming shut as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead as he attempted to fight the order

 

“Aw, look at that!” he heard Mark’s voice say “He’s trying to fight! It’s adorable”

 

“Well, I won’t have it” Leo said “Companion! Remove your underwear this instant!”

 

“Hmph!” Lucas complained, the new order shattering his fight. His hands went down and grasped his underpants and quickly ripped them off, leaving his small, flaccid member exposed to the other people in the room, making the boy blush a deep scarlet

 

“There we go” Leo said, reaching down and tugging at Lucas’ penis “You know, it's smaller than I thought it would be” the young champion blushed even more at that

 

“Hehe” Mark giggled as he walked over “Well, at least my choice was a lot more enjoyable there, isn’t that right companion?”

 

“Well, as enjoyable as this is” the guard said, interrupting the boys “Remember that the nano controllers have a limited battery life. So, is this little experiment of yours ready?”

 

“Yes it is” Leo said with a smile on his face

 

“Perfect” the guard said “But before you can them away, I have to check them over”

 

“That’s fine by me” Mark said, Leo nodding along with his friend

 

“Companions!” the guard shouted at the tops of his lungs “Stand in front of me at attention!” Lucas walked over to the man against his will, stopping right in front of the tall man, his arms and legs snapping together, leaving him straight as and arrow “Very good. Now, don’t move at all”

 

“Hmph!” Lucas growled as he felt his body stiffen as the guard walked around him, lifting his arm “HMPH!” he shrieked as he felt the man touch his ass

 

“He’s good Leo” the man said as he walked over to the left, where Lucas could see Barry, stark naked just like him, standing straight as the man poked and prodded him

 

“Perfect” Leo said, walking over to him and smiling, placing his hand on the boy’s belly, making Lucas shiver due how cold it was “Now, let’s get going, shall we?”

 

“Hmph?” the boy wondered as Leo held a long, thin strip of latex. Without another word, the dark skinned boy reached down and grasped Lucas’ penis, making the boy blush as he felt something be forced on his shaft

 

“Alright then, let’s get going, shall we?” Leo said, holding the strip on his hand and giving it a tug. Lucas tried to moan as he looked down, seeing that his shaft being completely covered by the latex and attached to the strip

 

“A leash!?” the boy thought as he was led away from the silver room and into a large, metal hallway, where his guide took a left and walked away from all of the people who were walking around

 

“Come on boy” Leo said, giving him another strong tug “We need to get moving”

 

“Hmph!” Lucas complained as he took a quick glanced back, seeing Mark lead a naked Barry by a nearly identical leash right behind them

 

“Hey Leo!” Mark called from behind, walking a little faster to catch up with them

 

“Yeah Mark?”

 

“You think that what happened to his bots will affect the method?”

 

“It shouldn’t” Leo said calmly, giving Lucas another tug to make him go faster “Remember , we designed it to be able to work on anyone, so this should be fine”

 

“I hope so” the other boy said, a smile on his face “Imagine how big this will be for us if it works!” Lucas tuned out the conversations between the two and looked over to his left, where Barry was keeping pace with them

 

“Hmph!” Lucas grunted at his friend, only to be ignored “Hmphhm hmm hm- HMPH!” he cried as he felt an extremely strong tug on his leash, stumbling forwards to meet the angry eyes of Leo

 

“Bad companion!” he exclaimed “You really are a fighter, aren’t you?”

 

“Hmph!” Lucas exclaimed at him as they came to a stop in front a large metal door

 

“This is it” Leo said with a big grin on his face as he grasped the leash on Lucas and yanked it off

 

“Moment of truth” Mark said as he did the same to Barry “Both of you, enter this room, right now”. Without a word, both naked boys entered the room, the door sealing behind them

 

“Alright you two!” came a voice from an intercom “Soon, the nano controllers within you will die and you will be able to move once again. But this door will not open until there are two perfectly trained pokeboys standing within this room. Do you understand?”

 

Both boys nodded silently. With crackle, the intercom shut off and both of them collapsed to the ground, groaning as the sensations of control overcame their bodies. Lucas himself groaned as he got to his knees, recovering a bit faster than the other boy

 

“Hmph…” he groaned, his hands quickly flying to his mouth and grasping the gag, quickly pulling it out “Blagh!” he spit out “Oh good Arceus, I will never take my tongue for granted again!”

 

“Hmph!” came a grunt from the other boy, who was slowly getting back on his feet

 

“Barry!” the raven haired boy exclaimed, stumbling over to his friend “Hold on pal I’ll get it out!” he said as he undid the clamps on the back of his friends head and pulled out the ball gag “There!”

 

“Gah!” Barry cried, spitting out “Tha-That was horrible!”

 

“I know” Lucas said as he rubbed his friends back

 

“Whe-Where are we Lucas?” the blonde boy said

 

“I have no idea” the raven haired boy said, taking a seat right next to his friend “You okay?”

 

“I-Ill be fine” he responded, slowly getting up to his knees as he looked over his friend “You know, I never thought I’d see you naked”

 

“Y-Yeah, same here” Lucas said, his cheeks lighting up scarlet as he looked over Barry’s body

 

“So what do we do?” the blonde trainer asked, kicking away the still wet gag

 

“I have no clue” Lucas said as he looked around the room. It was a large circle, made completely of smooth, silvery metal like the room they had woken up on, with the same lights. Now the only difference was the pair of air ducts on the top of the room

 

“Well, we’re stuck”

 

“That Leo guy said that the door would open when there where ‘Two pokeboys standing in this room’” Lucas said

 

“The hell is a pokeboy!?” Barry cried

 

“I have no idea. Its like where just property to them” Lucas said, resting his hands on the floor “Look Barry, we can’t just give up! We need to find our way out of here!”

 

“Yeah!” Barry said, looking over to his friend with a large grin “We can get out of he-” the boy was interrupted by a loud hissing sound coming from the ceiling “The hell is that?!”

 

“I don’t…” Lucas said, looking up at the ceiling and felt his blood run cold as he saw a large cloud of bright pink smoke coming from the vents “Cover you mouth!” he cried, smacking the boy next him down to the ground, both of them slamming down onto the cold metal stomach first

 

“Dude, the hell is wrong with these people!?” Barry cried as he placed his hand over his mouth and nose, Lucas doing the same “First the mind-rape us and now this?!”

 

“Barry, why are you asking me?!” Lucas cried as he looked up at the ceiling in fear, the gas rapidly filling the room, getting closer and closer to them

 

“This is bad!” Barry said, coughing as a few stray puffs of the gas entered his body

 

“Hang on man!” Lucas said, coughing as well just as the gas was just a few inches above them “Take a deep breath and don't let it go!” just as he said it, the raven haired boy took a huge gulp of air and held his head down as the gas finally overcame him.

 

He bit down on his tongue to avoid screaming as the gas came into contact with his bare skin, feeling as thought fire was licking it. He started feeling around blindly, his hands smacking across the cold metal floor

 

“Come on, come on, where are you?” he thought as he crawled ahead a small bit “Where the hell are you?” he thought as he continued to crawl forwards, not feeling anything. As he continued, his chest started hurting, and he could feel his cheeks turning blue. Desperation starting ot set in, Lucas slowly opened his eyes, tears forming inside them due to the gas, he saw a small patch of skin inside of the cloud of pink and slowly stood up, wobbling over as the burning sensation through his body started to focus down on his crotch. However, due to the lack of visibility, he tripped over the other boy’s legs and ended up sprawled on the floor, facing up as he felt the world around him begin to shudder “Can’t… Hold it anymore… Need. Oxygen….” those where the only thoughts that ran through his mind as he opened his mouth and, with a gasp, finally began breathing again.

 

“AGH!” he exclaimed as his throat began burning, the gas freely flowing throat his now open mouth, though as quickly as the burning began, it ended, the stimulation and heat flowing down to his crotch, heating it up to a degree he had never felt before “Gah gah gah” he panted, tears forming in his eyes as he slowly sat up and looked down, seeing his penis standing up, rock hard and twitching. Slightly confused, he poked it and shivered at the pleasure that showered his body

 

“You are always hard” A voice rang out of the intercom

 

“Wait…. What?” Lucas said, looking around sluggishly before turning his attention back to his twitching member, watching it bob up and down as if it was the most important thing in the world

 

“You are hard. You are always hard”

 

“N-No, no I’m not” Lucas stammered, his eyes never leaving his twitching erection

 

“You are hard. Very horny. So very very hard and horny”

 

“Y-Yes!” Lucas panted as everything around him began to become fuzzy. All that mattered was his erection and the voice speaking to him. He slowly raised his hand and brought closer to his crotch

 

“You want release”

 

“Y-Yes, I want release” he muttered to himself as eh grasped his rod and began to slowly pump up and down

 

“You want release. You need release” the intercom repeated, the words worming themselves into Lucas’ weakening mind

 

“I-I need release…” he said, still pumping

 

“You love latex”

 

“I-I Love l-latex?” Lucas wondered, his addled mind not really questioning what was being said

 

“You love being in latex” the voice said, its worms once again worming its way to Lucas’ mind, becoming truth

 

“I-I love being in latex” the boy repeated with more conviction this time, fully believing it

 

“You feel naked and empty without latex covering you”

 

“I feel naked and empty without latex covering me” he repeated as sense of uncomfortablility washed over him as he looked over his skin, looking at it as if it was covered in filth

 

“But there is one thing you more than latex. You love to obey”

 

“There is one thing I love more than latex. I love to obey” he repeated as he removed his hand from his erection, not having neared ejaculation at all and much more content to simply listen to the voice

 

“You love to obey because it’s natural for you and makes you cum.”

 

“I love to obey because it’s natural for me and it makes me cum” the boy repeated happily. After, it was he was meant to do, obeying came naturally to him, even more so than breathing, and it was one of the few things that allowed his eternal erection to have some release

 

“You want someone to command you. You want to serve you're better. You want a master. You want an owner”

 

“I want someone to command me, I want to serve my better, I want a master” the boy said cheerfully “I want an owner!”

 

“You remember nothing from before you entered this room, not even your name”

 

“I remember nothing from before I entered this room” the boy repeated happily, his memories simply flicking out of existence “Not even my name” as soon as he said that, the name Lucas disappeared into the ether and so went any connection to him. Any traces of Lucas, the champion of the Sinnoh region, tamer of Giratina and defeater of Team Galactic disappeared and what was left behind was a perfectly, obedient boy. Just as that happened, a loud sound began rumbling from the ceiling, and with a fan turned on, the pink smoke being sucked inside of it, leaving the room perfectly clean and free of any foreign gasses, with nothing more than two naked, smiling boys sitting on the floor as their minds finished molding into their new personas.

 

 

The boy formerly known as Lucas blinked quickly, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the empty room and saw another boy laying on the floor a few feet away from him. Shaking his head, he slowly stood up and looked over his own body, shivering slightly at the sight of his own pale skin for some reason he couldn’t figure out and then in between his legs was his twitching erection, which drew his attention with how hard it was. Not really caring that there was another person in the room, he grasped at his rod with both hands and began pumping it up and down, desperately trying to get some release from it.

 

“Gr, come on!” he heard another voice say. Looking up, he saw that the blonde boy he had seen earlier was doing the same thing “Come on! I can’t take this anymore!”

 

“Hey!” the black haired boy called, snapping the blonde’s attention away from from his pumping

 

“What?” the boy once named Barry asked, a bit annoyed at his interruption

 

“Are you trying to cum?” the black haired boy asked, letting his own member out of his hand as he looked at the other boy

 

“Y-Yeah” the boy gasped, finally letting go himself and looked up, still panting, and rubbing his arms

 

“What’s wrong?” the black haired boy asked

 

“I-I can’t do it!” he screamed in horror “I-I’ve been giving it all I’ve got for the last five minutes and nothing!”

 

“I know….” the raven haired boy said, giving his own erection a good squeeze “I want to do it too, but I can’t”

 

“Hello companions!” a computerized voice came from the intercom, making both naked boys jump in shock

 

“Who said that?” the blonde boy asked, looking around in confusion

 

“I am here to give you the last part of your training before you can see your owners” that word caught the attention of both boys, making them excited

 

“Our owners?” the blonde one asked, joy clear in his voice

 

“Indeed. Your final part of the you're training is to be placed within your suits. Once you receive your suit, you will be able to cum”

 

“Our suits?” the black haired boy asked. The voice didn’t answer his question, instead, both boys heard a hissing sound coming from behind them. A small square of the floor had opened up, revealing a shiny puddle of black and white latex, making both boys light up in joy

 

“One of you please step in to receive their suit. The other will receive their in a moment” the computerized voice chirped. Both boys stared at each other for a second, only for the blonde boy to shove the other one and running over to the pool

 

“Hey!”

 

“You snooze, you lose pal!” the blonde called back as he hopped into the pool, the latex not splashing at all. Instead, the latex began shooting up tendrils that attached to his skin, going for his legs, arms and chest. There was a momentary struggle as the surprise of the reaction was soon overtaken by bliss, the blonde shaking in delight as he collapsed to his knees, moans coming from his mouth as the rubber ran over his erection and covered it. He laid his hands on the metallic edge of the pool, only for the latex to spread over to them and encase them quickly and replaced by dark grey hooves, and finllay his moans of pleasure where distorted when the latex finally reached his face, covering it completely save for two pockets around his eyes, which remained out in the open. Then, from underneath his hair popped out two small black ears with their inside blue and two pointy, white ‘horns’ that spread through his back until stopping right above his ass

 

“Pokeboy, please exit the pool and head to the wall right in front of you to receive the final component of your suit” the voice said. The coated boy simply nodded, stepping out of the now empty pool on his brand new hooves and headed for the wall, rear first “Stand by...” soon, a small panel of the wall opened up, right where the blonde’s ass was placed. The suited boy suddenly thrust his hips forwards and removed his butt from the hole and the other boy saw that there was now a large, white lighting bolt shaped tail hanging out off his butt, which the boy wiggled happily as one last detail on his suit formed, as white zigzags formed all over the suit, even the now coated and twitching erection had the pattern on it, making the black haired boy realized what his room mate had turned into

 

“Y-You're a Zebstrika!” the boy shouted, only to be ignored by said person. Instead, said pokemon-suited boy was busy running his hooves over his entire body, and began running them over his coated penis, making him buckle and and thrust his hips forwards, but no liquid came out, almost as if it was absorbed by the suit. The latex Zebstrika panted for a minute before resuming his masturbation, only to receive nothing in return. He looked down disappointed and began rubbing once again

 

“Second companion” the voice said, breaking the black haired boy’s attention from the show in front of him “Please turn around to receive your suit”. Just as it said that, another pool appeared on the opposite side of the room, the latex in this one being blue and black, with trace amounts of goldish yellow. The boy didn’t hesitate for a second, thanks to his programming and happily jumped into the pool. Just as it had for the Zebstrika, the latex shot out tendrils that touched all of his body, his arm, his neck and his waist

 

“Aaaaaaaaah” he moaned as he felt the latex move around his hips, completely filling his hole, leaving it a ice shine black latex, ready for use by anyone. He fell to his knees as the latex found itself around his erection and coated and forced its way inside the tip, though his moan where soon silenced by the latex moving into his mouth and fill it up, forcing it to remain open as he felt the latex cover the rest of his head, leaving him with no visible hair as two large ears emerged from the sides. He took a deep, rubbery smelling breath as he held up his hands, seeing them be completely covered and turned into puffy, three toed blue paws.

 

“Pokeboy, please exit the pool and-” he didn’t even let the voice finished as he ran up to the wall behind his now empty pool, his black latex feet smacking against the cold metal floor. He reached the wall, and held up his ass, ready to receive the final part “Stand by…” just like with his room mate, the panel hissed open and the coated boy attempted to gasp as he felt something being forced inside his hole, making his already hard erection twitch even more. He removed himself from the wall and looked behind him, seeing a thin, black tail that ended in a yellow, four point star, he looked down to his body to see two yellow bands form around his wrist and he finally knew what he was.

 

He was a latex Shinx.

 

He reveled in his new suit, his new skin, running his paws all over it, feeling his tail hanging out from his ass and his large ears, before his eyes focused on the other pokeboy in the room. Zebstrika was still desperately trying to force ejaculation out of his penis. The latex Shinx felt a smile one his face as he quickly dashed over and knocked the other pokeboy to the ground, and thrusting his twitching erection into Zebstrika’s forced open mouth. The other one immediately began sliding up and down, sucking at the same time to force a reaction out of the Shinx. Which he soon did, as Shinx felt himself buckle as a wave of cum escaped into the other pokeboy’s mouth, making him moan as he removed himself. Zebstrika though, simply swallowed it all and got onto his knees, holding his crotch out in Shinx’s face, which the suited boy instantly knew what to do, he down on all fours and took the erection into him, sucking at it gently. Even though no liquid came out, he continued to do it as he enjoyed the act itself, driving Zebstrika to moan even louder. Soon after that though, the two pokeboys where interrupted as a door slid open, three people walking inside. Two boys, one with pale skin and blonde hair, and the other with dark skin and black hair, alongside an old man with a lab coat and a clipboard in hand

 

“Well well well” the old man said as he watched the two pokeboys “This is quite impressive. Companions! Stand in front of me!” Almost as if they were shocked, both boys separated and dashed over to the man, standing at attention in front of them. The old man smiled and looked them over, giving them each a rub on their erection, which made them both shake in delight “This is quite impressive.” he turned to the other two people “Mark, Leo this is quite the amazing feat you’ve managed here!”

 

“Thank you Doctor Cyrus” Leo said, bowing slightly

 

“You flatter us” Mark said with a grin

 

“Well, it is praise well give” Cyrus said, as he continued to scribble out notes “I knew you two were prodigies, but to cram the entire pokeboy training of around two hours into around ten minutes? That is praiseworthy” both of the boys blushed at this, leaving the pokeboys confused

 

“So, what does this mean for us?” Mark asked

 

“Well, seeing as you followed proper protocol, unlike the former Chief Engineer” the doctor said with a scowl “I will be taking your method and control gas to the board and see if they approve of it in a couple of weeks. But even if they don't, you two have jobs in the research division of Anubis, so congratulations” both Leo and Mark burst into huge grins at hearing that

 

“So, just a few weeks then?”

 

“Yes. And that’s mostly due to them” Cyrus said, pointing over at the two pokeboys, who where simply eyeing each other with lust in their eyes “We need to see if the conditioning will stick or if it will fail like Adam’s eventually did” the man turned to the tw pokeboys and potinted at Leo and Mark “Companions. These are you masters”. Shinx and Zebstrika immediately dashed over to them, Shinx over to Leo and Zebstrika to Mark

 

“S-Sir?” Leo asked as he felt the latex Shinx grope him

 

“Well, I’m of the belief that for this sort of thing, field testing is best” the old man said with a smile “So, you keep them for two weeks and see if there's any failure in the conditioning. If not, then you can keep them.”

 

“Th-Thank you sir” Mark said with large smile “Come on Leo, let’s go have fun with our new companions.” with that, he led the Zebstrika boy away. Leo on the other hand, faced his new pet with a grin on his face

 

“Hello Shinx” he said, rubbing the pokeboy’s erection “We are going to have fun together”

 

Shinx nodded his head, happy to finally have an owner and moaned at the touch. He was going to have fun with his master, that was for sure.


End file.
